¿Un matrimonio perfecto?
by serena ramos
Summary: serena y darien en su matrimonio seran realmente felices o al final su amor no sera sufisiente tanto que uno de los dos ¿engañe al otro? eso descubranlo ustedes. feliz dia de san valentin les dedico este fic a todas las gamberries espero les guste


**¿Un matrimonio perfecto?**

_Bien, esta historia casi me mata por que un día llego a mi cabeza tan de golpe como un balde de agua fría y así mismo a media noche la escribí a la antigua… en papel y lápiz así que ahora que la pase en limpio espero que les guste sobre todo a mis queridas gamberries, esto es para ellas con mucho cariño y respeto_

**Problemas**

Ya han transcurrido 5 años desde la ultima batalla, aquella librada contra Sailor Galaxia y al parecer todo marchaba bien .Lita al fin se caso con Andrew, Mina y Yaten eran novios al igual que Rei y Nicolas y Amy y Taiki; Setsuna era ahora oficialmente la madre de Hotaru ya que recientemente había contraído nupcias con el profesor Tomoe, luego que los príncipes la convencieran y; finalmente Haruka y Michiru seguían saliendo juntas, todo el mundo lo tomaba tan natural que incluso estaban pensando en adoptar un bebe y así ser una verdadera familia

Y que decir de nuestra pareja favorita… Serena y Darien, llevaban dos años de casados, la rubia acababa de ingresar a la universidad y el pelinegro era un prominente medico pero desde hacia tres meses aparte de ser un galeno respetado también era asesor en la universidad en la cual su esposa estudiaba, por lo cual el tiempo dedicado a su hogar era escaso.

La muchacha se sentía sola y abandonada, extrañaba a su marido, pero lo que no sabía Darien es que el matrimonio aun por la cosa más pequeña tiende a romperse

Una tarde que ambos debían asistir a una comida en casa de la familia Tsukino por el cumpleaños de mama Ikuko, la fémina se presento sin el, porque este se encontraba ocupado resolviendo asuntos pendientes

**-¿Y Darien?-pregunto su madre**

**-Mas tarde vendrá-**exclamo con angustia en la voz

Así transcurrió la comida en calma mientras charlaban de diferentes asuntos, de cómo le iba a Kenji en el trabajo, si Samy tenía novia, el tiempo paso volando cuando notaron que ya había anochecido y aun no se presentaba Darien

La peliazul sugirió que ya era demasiado tarde como para que su hija se fuera a su departamento sola ,Serena acepto callada la oferta de quedarse y se dirigió a la que fue su recamara de juventud

Mientras tanto en la habitación de sus padres, Ikuko se encontraba muy preocupada, sabia mejor que nadie como debía sentirse su pequeña, ya que recordaba los días en los que estaba en su misma situación, intranquila camino hasta el cuarto

**-Parece que ya se durmió-**abriendo la puerta con cuidado, mientras su esposo llegaba

**-¿Tu crees que mi niña tenga problemas con ese?-**algo preocupado

**-Aja ahora es "ese" y no tu hijo-**con una media sonrisa

**-Pues si yo se lo advertí que si hacia sufrir a mi niña yo lo haría sufrir mil veces mas –**aparentando algo de molestia

**-Calma cariño, sabes que el primer error de un matrimonio es dar por sentado que el amor lo resuelve todo pero solo hasta que ellos se sienten a discutir, sus problemas no se resolverán solos, además tú y yo sabemos que lo mejor de un matrimonio son las reconciliaciones-**

al desir es to asia con evidente doble sentido

**¿Que cosas dices?-**mas rojo que un tomate desia su esposo, así ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el dormitorio,

A la mañana siguiente la peliazul levanto a su hija

**-Serena ya es de mañana ¿no piensas ir ala universidad?-**grito desde el comedor mientras preparaba el desayuno como lo había hecho

En ese preciso momento la rubia bajaba las escaleras ya vestida

**-No mama lo que pasa es que esta semana no habrá clases porque remodelaran la universidad** -explico

**-Bueno hija y entonces ¿por que no aprovechas y darien y tu se van a pasear por ahí?-**

Serena dando un sorbo a su jugo **-No no, tu misma lo acabas de ver anoche, Darien esta demasiado ocupado además yo tengo mucho que estudiar –**haciendo una pausa agrego-**Es mas acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a comprar unos libros que me hacen falta para la UNI ,me tengo que ir-** y sin darle tiempo de nada salió de la casa y empezó a caminar en dirección al parque, ahí estuvo casi toda la mañana viendo a las parejas de enamorados tomando un helado paseando cerca del lago y cosas así que le recordaban como ella y su esposo solían pasar el tiempo juntos ;después decidió ir al súper ya que no tenia casi nada en la despensa y de ahí fue al centro comercial ,tal parecía que estaba alargando lo mas que se pudiera su regreso al departamento

Pero cuando eran alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde llego a su casa, al parecer la única que se encontraba era Luna la cual le informo que el no estaba

Serena se encontraba sumamente distraída y no prestaba atención a la charla que le hacia su amiga, hasta que la gata salto prácticamente sobre ella enterrándole las garras

-**Luna… ¿que te pasa?-muy exaltada**

**-No Serena ¿que te pasa a ti?-**

**-No se de que hablas si la que me clavo sus garras fuiste tu y ahora soy yo a la que le pasa algo-**

**-Si desde hace días te noto algo distante y ahora te digo que Darien no esta no dices nada-**

**-¿Y que quieres que diga? si seguro esta en el hospital, en alguna reunión o conferencia o yo que se –respondió con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia**

**-¿Que sucede? nunca creí que eso te molestara-**

**-Al principio no me molestaba solo que ahora Darien no tiene tiempo de nada pero esa no es razón para estar molesta ¿no?-**

**- Es que tu no entiendes el solo........-**

**-Solo nada-**grito interrumpiéndola-**es mas Luna te voy a pedir que hoy en la noche no estés… quiero hablar con mi esposo seriamente y si tu estas aquí defendiéndolo no podré hacerlo ¿entendido?-**

**-Pero......-**

**-Pero nada, es una orden -**

Y sin decir mas la rubia se dispuso a tomar un baño y cuando salio noto que su gata ya no estaba, puso el despertador y se dispuso a tomar una siesta, así paso el tiempo cuando ella se despertó se percato que eran alrededor de las 11:00 pm y de que su marido aun no regresaba del hospital , comenzó a preocuparse cuando escucho que alguien entraba y supuso que era Darien al fin.

Mientras tanto en el recibidor el muchacho acababa de entrar y al fijarse la hora y que no había ni una luz encendida pensó que su princesa estaría durmiendo ,así que se quito los zapatos y entro a su recamara sin hacer el menor ruido y cuando se estaba quitando la camisa golpeo por accidente el tocador lo cual provocó algo de ruido y cuando se disponía a ver si Serena no se habia despertado, encendió la luz y pudo ver que estaba sentada en el sofá cerca de la puerta y el ni cuenta se había dado

**-Vaya veo que ya llegaste… ¿por que no te bañas mientras yo te preparo algo de cenar?, supongo que tienes hambre -** y sin decir mas dejo al pelinegro en la recamara presto a darse una ducha mientras ella le preparaba un emparedado y café .Darien que no tardo mucho la encontró todavía en la cocina así que decidió cenar ahí, Serena lo acompaño con un café y mientras degustaban sus alimentos ambos permanecieron callados hasta que la fémina termino de beber y cuando se disponía a salir de la cocina

**-Bien supongo que estas cansado así que solo te digo que quiero hablar contigo mañana antes de que te vayas al trabajo o adonde sea que tengas que ir ¿esta claro?-** Dándole la espalda y con una voz tan calmada y fría que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera

Darien que comprendió que estaba molesta solo que el no entendía por que, dejo su comida y fue tras ella que en cuanto termino de hablar había salido para el cuarto.

**-¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que estas molesta?**

**-¿Yo molesta? por que debería estarlo si tu seguro vienes de trabajar además supongo que estas muy cansado ¿por que no te duermes y hablamos mañana?**

**-No no quiero esperar, al diablo con el cansancio ¿quieres decirme que sucede?**

**-A ver ¿que sucede? ¿Eres tonto o te haces?**

**-¿Que .......que sucede Serena? mira si es por que llegue tarde bueno, tu sabes que a veces hay alguna urgencia en el hospital y es necesario que me quede, eso jamás te había molestado antes** **pero si es eso -**acercándose a ella para abrazarla** -perdóname amor.**

La joven que creía que solo se burlaba de ella se soltó -** No pero… ¿por que te disculpas amor? si tu eres un medico exitoso, un coordinador y asesor excelente en la universidad hasta conferencista nato…dime Darien ¿que quieres que te perdone?**

-**Pero si tú sabes que todas esas actividades me absorben mucho, no es que yo no quiera estar a tu lado pero es que me falta tiempo-**

**-¿Sabes? lo que pasa es que a ti no te intereso porque si yo te importara te harías tiempo para nosotros, eso es mentira por que mientras tu no estabas Seiya a pesar de ser una súper estrella tenia tiempo para estar conmigo para halagarme ,cuidarme y tu......... tu no puedes o no quieres** -

El ojiazul tan solo el escuchar el nombre de ese que le hacia hervir la sangre perdió por completo el control y jalo del brazo a Serena para que así pudieran verse frente a frente **-¿que te pasa? ¿Por que me comparas con el?....... el y yo somos muy diferentes-**

**-Si es cierto, en eso tu y yo estamos de acuerdo -** al decir esto la rubia lo ignoro por completo y se acostó en la cama dándole por completo la espalda.

Darien que se encontraba completamente furioso cuestiono a su esposa respecto a que significaba eso pero ella lo ignoro por completo incluso cuando el la amenazo con irse del departamento, amenaza que el cumplió, su mujer solo pudo responder con un llanto ahogado hasta que el cansancio la hizo quedarse dormida

Al día siguiente Serena despertó y se dio cuenta que el no regreso en toda la noche así que decidió ir a buscarlo al consultorio, una enfermera le informo que había salido de viaje por un par de días a impartir una conferencia lo cual enfado aun mas a la joven. Se fue al departamento a preparar una maleta con algunas cosas que necesitaría, de ahí se dirigió al supermercado a comprar víveres y luego al templo. Paso casi todo el día con las chicas, ya entrada la tarde todas sus amigas se despidieron y cuando estaba por retirarse Rei le pregunto si tenia algún problema ya que toda la tarde había estado muy callada a lo cual la rubia le dijo que no le pasaba nada, que como su esposo tenia que salir de viaje por unos días , solo se sentía cansada y algo aburrida ,entonces dijo que lo mejor seria irse a su casa ,la pelinegra le sugirió que se quedara en el templo ya que eso seria mejor a que estuviese sola en el departamento, la fémina le contesto que se lo agradecía, pero que pasaría unos días con sus padres

Así transcurrió una semana en la cual todo siguió su rumbo, Darien regreso un viernes en la tarde y del aeropuerto decidió irse directo a su hogar. Al llegar pensó que encontraría a su mujer molesta y se previno con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas pero cual fue su sorpresa al llegar al departamento y encontrarlo tan solo y frió, es mas sentía la apariencia de que nadie había estado en el desde la noche en que se marcho lo cual le preocupo aun mas. Llamo a casa de Rei la cual le informo que Serena seguro estaba en casa de sus padres y salió rumbo hacia allá ,al llegar solo se encontró a Samy quien le dijo que su hermana solo se había quedado a dormir la noche siguiente que el partió a sus conferencias ,el pelinegro desalentado lo despidió y empezó a caminar en dirección al templo de la sailor del fuego para ver si ella sabia algo mas sobre la rubia, iba tan distraído que choco de lleno contra mama Ikuko que venia cargando las bolsas del súper , Darien tan caballeroso se dispuso a ayudarle con las compras ,ya una ves dentro de la casa de los Tsukino el se disponía a retirarse cuando la peliazul le dijo

**-Mira hijo te digo lo mismo que le dije a Serena hace unos días ,no se que es lo que este pasando entre ustedes, pero si no lo hablan si los dos callan las o las verdaderas razones de porque están enfadados después se arrepentirán ,solo no olvides que el amor no lo es todo en un matrimonio sino también comunicación ,convivencia, tolerancia entre otras cosas y si bien no apruebo esto que mi hija esta haciendo creo que tu le has dado motivos …pero piénsalo bien y búscala mañana a la salida de la universidad , si es que puedes hacerte un tiempo claro -**

Darien que sabia muy bien que ella tenia mucha razón en sus palabras se despidió y salió rumbo al parque donde estuvo sentado y cavilando por unas horas, ¡que cierto era lo que mama Ikuko le dijo!, se suponía que el se había casado con Serena para estar mas cerca de ella, para consentirla mimarla, amarla y ahora que lo meditaba recordaba cuando llegaba tardísimo y muy cansado o llevaba trabajo a casa, ¡que tonto fue! , su princesa tenia toda la razón en estar molesta pero al meditar todo esto no solo descubrió sus errores sino que también su miedo mas grande pero ¿y si con esto ella se daba cuenta que debió escoger a Seiya en su lugar? -**no no eso no **con esta terrible revelación se dirigió a su departamento para descansar y meditar en qué forma compensaría a serena por la forma de haberla tratado cuando llego a su departamento se aseo y decidió prepararse algo ligero para cenar cuando sonó el teléfono pero nada ni nadie lo prepararía para lo que escucharía

**Darién:- diga**

**voz:- Darién chiva**

**Darién:-si ¿quien habla?**

**Eso no importa lo que importa es que soy su amigo y que solo quiero quitarle la venda de los ojos dígame sabe ¿donde está su esposa? ahora o mejor dicho ¿con quién?**

**Darién ¿qué? quien es usted que pretende con esto dígame quien es**

pero la voz al teléfono no espero no dijo nada mas pero su cometido estaba hecho la duda ya había sido sembrada en el corazón del príncipe de la tierra y con su corazón y lleno de pena no pudo conciliar el sueño paso toda la noche repitiéndose una y mil veces que serena solo lo amaba a él y que jamás lo engañaría ella jamás faltaría al amor que se tienen con estas cavilaciones en la cabeza se percato que no había dormido nada es más ya era la hora de recoger a serena en la universidad así que decidió olvidar todos sus temores por que no quería alejar a serena de su lado solo por una estúpida llamada así que se cambio y se puso una camisa azul regalo de su princesa y un pantalón del mismo color y decidió usar una loción que según las mismas palabras de serena la volvía loca así que sin más se dirigió a la universidad no tardo mucho en llegar y así mismo serena no demoro mucho en salir Darién que se le acerco de inmediato para abrazarla y besarla serena recibió el abrazo y el beso de Darién de una manera muy fría como si el que la abrazara fuera su hermano y no el amor de su vida

Darién que de inmediato se sorprendió de su reacción le cuestiono sobre esta

**-serena amor sigues molesta conmigo perdóname yo...yo soy un tonto no quise......**

Pero Darién no pudo continuar ya que serena lo interrumpió

**-no no te preocupes tú tienes tus obligaciones tu trabajo y yo era la que no lo entendía además ya no importa sabes Darién sino te molesta me gustaría ir a casa de reí por unos apuntes así que si no te molesta que tal si nos vemos luego en el departamento** y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y tomo un taxi que paso por ay

Darién se quedo perplejo serena no le había dado tiempo de nada es más ni siquiera le había permitido hablar disculparse nada cuando sonó su celular contesto de inmediato pensando que era su princesa

**-diga**

**-dime como te recibió tu princesa finge bien o no**

**-¿qué? ¿Quien eres? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Contéstame?**

**-ya te lo había dicho un amigo y me refiero a que si tu princesa te trata como su amor después de tener a otro**

**-¿otro otro que?**

**-vaya vaya parece que su gran inteligencia no la aplica a su vida diaria Dr. chiva**

**-¿qué? ¿Que quiere decir con eso? ¿Que pretende con esto? ¡Dígame!**

**-ya se lo dije abrirle los ojos bueno tengo que dejarlo pero no se preocupe que me oirá de nuevo muy pronto**

Darién no sabía nada que significaba esto quién diablos le asía una broma así solo eso podía explicarlo seguro que si una broma de muy mal gusto porque no no podía dejar que la duda siguiera creciendo no podría ver a serena a los ojos si permitía que esa voz le hiciera desconfiar de su princesa si tal vez esa voz no, pero los días y las semanas siguientes tal vez si ya que serena se porto muy esquiva en más de una ocasión en la que él fue a buscarla a la universidad y el de forma intencional veía a otras muchachas ella parecía no notarlo o no importarle y para colmo como si eso fuera poco, mas de una noche en la que el había ansiado con toda el alma hacerla suya ella había objetado estar cansada con dolor de cabeza o miles de pretextos y para colmo esa extraña voz no avía parado de restregarle en la cara el hecho de que él era un cornudo que se negaba a admitirlo o al menos así seria hasta esa tarde que contesto la llamada que sin saberlo lo conduciría a la verdad

**-diga**

**Porque tan alterado Dr. chiva**

**Tú qué diablos quieres que no me puedes dejarme empas**

**¿Eso quieres en verdad? Contéstame sinceramente pero piensa que si te dejo en paz es porque tengo pruebas de las infidelidades de tu esposita dime te atreverías a enfrentarla si te las doy**

**Déjate de rodeos si tu vieras pruebas ya me las hubieras dado. No seguro que son solo mentiras lo que me dices si tienes pruebas por qué no has mostrado ninguna**

**Por favor doctor no me tome por estúpido que esperaba fotos de su esposita besándose castamente con otro no para que usted la justificara diciendo que es solo un beso de amigos jajaja quien es el idiota usted o yo**

**Ya déjame ¿que ganas? ¿que?, si tienes pruebas de algo muéstralas ya deja de burlarte idiota**

**Vaya parece que este es el día, bien si quieres pruebas que te parecería encontrar a tu esposita en el departamento en el que se cita con sus amantes después de tener un cálido encuentro con uno de tantos escúchame en cuanto terminemos esta llamada ve hoy al complejo departamental NEWS departamento 380 es mas para que veas que realmente te aprecio al final del pasillo atrás del extintor encontraras la llave del departamento para que puedas entrar sin distraer a tu amorcito de sus actividades suerte ja ja ja ja ja**

sin decir mas termino la llamada dejando a un Darién mas aturdido que en toda su vida siempre creyó que tal vez solo era una forma de molestarlo de vengarse de el por algo que no entendía y que al final resultaría ser una estúpida broma además si fuera cierto le abría dado pruebas pero no le había dado nada hasta ahora jamás le había dado pruebas y ahora ahora le estaba dando la vida o la muerte si resultaba falso tendría que pedirle perdón de rodillas a serena por desconfiar pero viviría para amarla y pedirle perdón por toda la eternidad; pero si era cierto seria firmar su sentencia de muerte porque si en verdad serena tenía un amante él se moriría de pena pero no podía posponer esta situación por más tiempo así que sin pensarlo más salió de su consultorio en dirección de su destino al cual penosa mente no tardo mucho en llegar ahí en el tercer piso se encontraba el extintor y si tal como su amigo le había dicho ay se encontraba la llave sintió que las piernas le fallaban si el departamento existía y la llave estaba donde le había dicho entonces tal vez lo demás podría serlo se armo de todo el valor que pudo y entro en el departamento y de inmediato se dirigió a la recamara ahí escucho el sonido de la ducha pero sin percatarse tiro una lámpara que se encontraba en un buro cercano a la cama ocasionando un estruendoso ruido lo que provoco que la persona duchándose se percatara de su presencia

**Cielo ¿regresaste? Espera en un minuto salgo no te vallas**

Esa voz no había duda era de ella su princesa la dueña de su vida pero no no era a él a quien llamaba cielo ¿quién quien creía ella que era pero la única manera de averiguarlo era esperar así que tomo asiento en el borde de la cama a esperar a su princesa y tal como ella lo anuncio no tardo mucho en salir que linda se veía con su cabello mojado y su cuerpo envuelto en esa toalla que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación que sorpresa se llevo al verlo ay sentado era obvio que no ......no era a él a quien esperaba

**Da....ri...en ¿que haces aquí?...........yo**

Darién que al verla así no soporto más cuantos días había deseado hacerla suya y ahora no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad no si sería la última

**No.... no... Digas nada solo- **sin decir mas rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la beso de una manera posesiva y desesperada beso que ella trato de evitar lo que iso que él se enfadara mucho

**!Que no soy quien esperabas¡**

**No......solo que no me siento bien yo solo déjame vestirme y.......**

**Y nada tú viniste aquí para verte con uno de tus amantes no o es que ya estuvo aquí-** esto lo desia por la ropa en el piso y la cama rebuelta

**No yo ....no sé qué quieres decir tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada tu ........**

**Yo soy tu marido y ya soporte bastante y si tu estuviste hoy aquí con tu amante y lo supongo por cómo está la cama creo que lo mismo puedes hacerlo con migo y lo harás quieras o no-** así sin decir mas arrebato la toalla que cubría el mojado cuerpo de serena dejándola completamente desnuda Darién que al verla tan hermosa no pudo resistir mas ignorando sus forcejeos y gritos la arrojo en la cama poniéndose el encima de ella evitando que intentara huir rápidamente como pudo se quito la camisa y los pantalones y quitarse el bóxer negro fue un triunfo completo ya que tuvo que hacerlo mientras sostenía las muñecas de serena sin esperar más se coloco encima de ella y la penetro serena solo pudo dejar escapar un grito al sentir como su marido se introdusia dentro de ella el que al oir su grito despues de tanto tiempo no pudo mas la embestía mas y mas cada vez con mayor fuerza cosa que a serena la tomo por sorpresa ya que el siempre había sido muy tierno y cariñoso pero ahora no parecía el sino una bestia en celo ya que mientras la penetraba tomaba entre sus manos sus senos y los besaba y saboreaba como si en ello se le fuera la vida no había ninguna duda él y solo él podía hacerla feliz ella ya no resistió mas y permitió que el la penetrara mas y mas fuerte que la amara que la besara con esos besos que mas parecían mordidas desesperadas hasta que ambos terminaron en un orgasmo que desbordaba tanta pasión y fuego que ni el mismo infierno hubiera podido ser comparado con esa entrega pero esa noche se amaron como nunca ahora no era solo el el que parecía fiera en celo si no ella también era necesario solo así podrían enfrentar la verdad que traeria el nuevo día

Después de esa entrega de pasión y amor ambos cayeron rendidos por primera vez después de un largo tiempo serena volvía a dormir en el pecho de Darién pero él no había dormido en toda la noche solo deseaba contemplar dormir a su amada por última vez si por última vez porque había comprendido que la había perdido por idiota porque si ella se había buscado a otros había sido porque él no se había preocupado lo suficiente por hacerla feliz así que había decidido irse dejandola libre para que ella fuera feliz con todo el cuidado del mundo se levanto y tomo su ropa y se dirigió al vestíbulo a terminar de vestirse para así no despertar a su amada al terminar tomo tiempo para mirar al amor de su vida dormir tranquilamente le dedico un dulce y amoroso beso desde la distancia y se retiro del departamento al salir la puerta ISO un débil sonido que él pensó que para su dormilona princesa seguro había pasado desapercibido pero no esta vez no serena al escuchar el sonido de la puerta adormilada aun busco con su mano a su esposo pero de inmediato se encontró con la cama bacía lo llamo por su nombre y al no recibir respuesta supuso que el sonido que había escuchado era el sonido de su partida así que de inmediato se levanto y se puso lo primero que encontró y salió tras el al salir noto que el asensor ya le llevaba ventaja así que tomo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, abajo ya se encontraba Darién abordado su auto que dolor sentía había perdido todo su vida sus sueños el amor y la esperanza de una vida al lado de su princesa todo por haber creído que ella lo amaría pero como podía amarlo si se centro en ser el mejor doctor para ella olvidando que sin ella ya nada más importa se disponía a irse cuando sin saber en qué momento ella su princesa se había interpuesto entre la salida del estacionamiento y el no sabía que aser no quería decirle adiós no quería lastimarla o reclamarle algo de lo que solo el tenia la culpa pero al verla que casi no podía sostenerse en pie y muy agitada supuso que había corrido para alcanzarlo pero ¿para qué? Sin pensarlo más bajo del auto y se dispuso a cargarla y llevarla de regreso al departamento una vez de regreso en él la llevo y la recostó en la cama y se dispuso a retirarse sin decir nada

Hasta que serena lo sujeto del brazo evitando que se fuera

**No .......no te vayas por favor necesitamos hablar**

**¡No¡ serena ya no ay nada mas de que hablar yo........ Te dejo libre tienes derecho a buscar lo que yo no te di lo que por mi estupidez perdí déjame ir ya no me sigas........ Yo te enviare a mi abogado para lo del divorcio no te preocupes puedes quedarte con el departamento y en cuanto a dinero no te preocupes no tendrás problemas-** sin decir mas salió lo mas aprisa que pudo serena que no sabía cómo detenerlo y que no se sentía muy bien para correr de nuevo tras él, solo pudo buscar su celular en su bolsa y marcar mientras tanto Darién que había salido y esperaba el ascensor tratando de no llorar por perder su mayor tesoro contesto su celular

**dime Dr. encontró lo que buscaba**

**si todo lo que me dijiste era cierto destruiste mi vida estas feliz que mas quieres**

**Solo una cosa más que mires detrás de ti**

Darién que no entendía que ganaría asiendo eso solo por instinto se giro y lo que vio no podía ser era ella su princesa recargada en el marco de la puerta con un celular en la mano que al verlo le dijo

**Bueno creo que esto ya no me sirve **refiriéndose al celular en su mano pero de repente el dolor que sentía en su vientre no le permitió mantenerse en pie por lo cual se precipito al piso y por lo cual Darién ágilmente la sostuvo en sus brazos y la llevo de nuevo al interior del departamento la deposito nuevamente en la cama solo que esta vez no se retiro se sentó al borde de la cama al lado de su amada la veía y no sabía cómo preguntarle tantas dudas e ideas en su cabeza que no sabía cómo explicar ,ella al parecer intuía sus cavilaciones cuando rompió el silencio

**Darién yo necesito que me escuches que no me interrumpas que no me detengas hasta que termine de hablar porque sino yo no.......no podre terminar de explicarte toda esta estupidez que cometí** -Darién solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a escuchar a serena no solo con la cabeza sino con el corazón

**Yo no sé como empezar yo no pensé que me atrevería a tanto solo que tu .......tu tienes la culpa yo sé que no** **soy la mujer que tú te mereces no soy refinada culta ni nada por el estilo y no podía ni te pediría que dejaras tu profesión pero no sé en qué momento tu profesión se volvió tu razón de ser yo no quería reclamarte nada pero soy humana Darién soy egoísta y envidiosa porque solo te quiero para mí pero no solo me hiciste a un lado ami sino a nuestro futuro a nuestra hija dime como va a nacer si tu y yo bueno tu me entiendes digo sabes cómo se asen los bebes lo vez soy una tonta .........pero te amo y yo no podía soportar ni un día mas tu indiferencia y esa noche que te fuiste te fuiste de viaje sin decirme sin despedirte sin llamar nada que esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos yo estaba furiosa y bueno mina me dejo ver que tal vez yo tenía la culpa por que siempre te ice sentir muy seguro de que te amaba así que si era mi culpa yo tenía que ponerle remedio y luna tenía razón nunca hagas nada en contra de otros cuando te dejas llevar por el coraje yo quería que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo que te sintieras solo relegado que sintieras cada noche la soledad y la frustración de tener al ser amado cerca y que ni siquiera te tome encuentra y no pude parar yo quería que tu sufrieras lo que yo, tu pensaste que yo te podría cambiar por seiya entonces no me conoces Darién como no notaste que siempre que recibías esas llamadas era después de discutir de ignorarte o rechazarte que soplón tan oportuno no. yo Darién yo era la que te llamo desde el principio para decirte que tenia amantes la que te ISO dudar de tu esposita la que te cito en este departamento para que me descubrieras con mi mejor amante el único tu Darién**

Darién que no podía creer que serena la tierna y linda niña ya no lo era era toda una mujer que sentía y razonaba ahora más como una mujer que como la niña que idiota había sido pero ni en su más loco sueño hubiera pensado que ella urdiera semejante plan

**"! Felicidades ¡"**

**¿Qué?**

**Si ¡felicidades¡ por que tu plan salió al pie de la letra desde mi regreso de ese viaje no tuve ni un segundo de paz me ignoraste me esquivaste me torturaste con esas llamadas es mas sabes cuantas noches tuve que bañarme con agua fría para no cometer una locura y acerté mía sin tu consentimiento**

**Y yo que pensaste que hice botos de castidad**

**No yo no tengo defensa razonable solo te puedo decir que si cometí un error fue creer que el amor lo es todo eso es mentira si te amo debo desirtelo demostratelo dia a dia al estar contigo hablar convivir acerté el amor**

**!Darién!**

**¿Qué? es la verdad si me case contigo fue porque quiero tenerte aquí en mi cabeza en mi corazón en mi vida quiero que seas todo para mi quiero pedirte que me perdones que me aceptes de nuevo como tu esposo tu compañero tu amigo y tu amante serena tsukino de chiva ¿me aceptarías de nuevo? **

**Con una condición que cada noche del resto de nuestros días me hagas el amor como anoche lo quiera o no**

Darién muy sorprendido comprendió que el dolor que serena presentaba en su vientre seguro era su culpa había sido tan rudo tan salvaje que no se detuvo a pensar que la lastimaría **-serena amor yo perdóname no quise lastimarte debí controlarme pero ............**

**Pero ami me encanto a beses un cambio es bueno y delo suave a lo rudo fue un buen cambio ¡ahí¡**

**Darién que había puesto su mano sobre su vientre solo pudo preguntarle ¿te duele mucho?**

**Ay Darién pusiste la misma cara que cuando lo hicimos la primera vez y te digo lo mismo que entonces sí pero no se compara con la felicidad de ser tuya enteramente tuya que para ser sincera si me duele un poco más que la primera vez**

**¿así? Bueno yo tengo el mejor remedio para ello**

**Así cual**

**Este** Darién arropo a serena en la cama y empezó a llenar de besos a serena de la cabeza a los pies pero sabía que no era lo mejor hacerla suya ahora por más que lo deseara lo mejor era dejarla descansar además tendrían una y mil eternidades para amarse por que bien que habia aprendido que sin ella no existe nada más y de ahora en adelante viviría solo por ella y para ella

Serena que comprendió que Darién la amaba y la amaría de ahora en mas y que pase lo que pase no importa si se enfrentaran a demonios como la Reyna veril, negerenia o sus propios demonios como los celos y la monotonia siempre se amarían y siempre encontrarían la manera de hacer de su amor un matrimonio perfecto

Ok nenas espero les guste este especial de san Valentín y que ojala me dejen sus rew por que me encanta leerlos besos y cuídense mucho vale espero no me linchen ya que este fue mi primer intento de lemon ok plis no me traten tan duramente


End file.
